kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Yushiro
|Yushirō}} is Lady Tamayo's traveling companion and a Demon created by her. He is also an ally of Tanjiro Kamado since encountering him in Asakusa, Tokyo. Description Appearance Yushiro has the appearance of a young boy with pale skin and bright lavender purple eyes. His short hair is neatly styled and vertically shaded from a dull green to black. Yushiro wears a button-up shirt under an all-white kimono and dark blue pants. Personality Yushiro's only desire is to be by Lady Tamayo's side. Anyone who disturbs that is an inconvenience to Yushiro. Upon first meeting, Yushiro was rude to Tanjiro and called Nezuko an eyesore simply because they were interrupting his time with Tamayo. He often makes silent remarks about how beautiful Tamayo is and will do anything she says, as his only priorities are to protect her. Anyone who threatens Tamayo or their life together is an immediate enemy to Yushiro. This includes other demons like Muzan Kibutsuji and his followers. At first, Yushiro regretted allowing Tanjiro to compromise their hideout. Later on, however, Yushiro began to appreciate Tanjiro and Nezuko's strength and even admitted that Nezuko is beautiful. Synopsis History Some time ago, Yushiro fell sick with a terminal illness. He was watched over by his Doctor, Tamayo. She gave him the choice to live on as a demon but warned him the loss of his humanity would haunt him. Yushiro decided to allow himself to be turned into a demon and has pledged his loyalty to Tamayo ever since. Asakusa Arc While hiding out in Asakusa Tokyo, Yushiro uses his Blindfold ability to hide Tamayo's clinic from the rest of the city. This way, he and Lady Tamayo can live under Kibutsuji's nose while trying to find a way to eliminate him. One day, they discover a young demon slayer who encounters Kibutsuji in the streets. Kibutsuji transforms a man into a demon without anyone noticing and the new demon attacks his wife. The young demon slayer, Tanjiro Kamado, decides to prioritize saving the woman over stopping Kibutsuji, who gets away. Tamayo notices Tanjiro call the man he's restraining a person rather than a monster and decides to intervene. The police arrive and Tamayo distracts them using her Enchanting Blood. Together the Doctor and Yushiro appear before the demon hunter. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yushiro is a skilled demon with a powerful Blood Demon Art that allows him to disguise himself and his surroundings. He's adept in battle despite his inexperience and has an intermediate hand to hand combat skills. Blood Demon Art : Yushiro's Blood Demon Art grants him the ability to mask or reveal something's presence using paper talisman. He can completely hide the entrance to Lady Tamayo's clinic in Asakusa, but couldn't mask it's existence completely from Yahaba's Koketsu Arrow. To counter, Yushiro could reveal Yahaba's hidden arrows and bestow this power to Tanjiro as well. Yushiro also possesses the ability to turn invisible. Yushiro has mentioned his Blindfold technique is incomplete and Lady Tamayo noted it takes time for him to switch it into attack mode. Battles Asakusa Arc *Tanjiro, Nezuko, Tamayo & Yushiro vs. Susamaru & Yahaba Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Asakusa Arc Supporting Characters